Clare and Alli's Spy Adventure
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Clare's Cousin Kazz gets kidnaped by her old nemasis Dr Lobster Claw Clare and her best friend Alli must become spys to save Kazz. Can Clare and Alli save the world and defeat the evil Lobster Claw and his Mutant Lobster and Roboy Lobster Army? Find out
1. Clare, Alli, and Kazz Trapped

**Clare and Alli's Spy Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Clare, Alli, and Kazz Trapped**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A DEGRASSI FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ONE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

We go to a Cave and we see Clare Edwards, her best female friend Alli Bhandari and her cousin Kazz there being forced to follow mutant lobsters and robot lobsters in the stadium over a Lava Pit.

Soon we see a mutant lobster and robot lobster opening a cage to reveal a giant red lobster.

The trio are shocked.

Soon the giant red lobster roared at the trio.

Clare sighed and looked at Alli.

"Well Alli this is some situation we got ourselves into." Clare said.

Alli looked at her best friend.

"I know Clare." Alli said. "I mean one second we were at your house seeing your cousin's adventures and relaxing and the next thing we know it we become spies and help rescue Kazz."

Kazz sighed and looked at his cousin and friend.

"Welcome to my life." Kazz said.

Clare sighed.

"Yeah and to think all this started on Monday." Clare said.

Soon we see the giant red lobster coming out and ready to battle.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOW DID THEY GET INTO THIS MESS!?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. The Evil Dr Lobster Claw

**Clare and Alli's Spy Adventure**

**Chapter 2: The Evil Dr Lobster Claw**

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER TO CLARE AND ALLI'S SPY ADVENTURE!**

**THE FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 12 WAS VERY COOL!**

**I JUST HOPE CLARE DOES NOT HAVE CANCER!**

**I AM HAPPY THAT ECLARE IS BACK!**

**ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE MAIN VILLAIN!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

We go to the woods and we see a red car driving through the woods.

Soon the car goes to a mysterious castle that is in the middle of the woods.

The car stops and a mysterious man with brown hair and wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, black leather boots, black leather jackets, black leather gloves, a black leather bucket hat and a pair of shades walks out of the car and goes to the castle door and opens the doors and goes in.

The mysterious man also has a black leather briefcase.

Soon the mysterious man walks down the halls to the main chamber and we see a mutant lobster and a robot lobster guarding the door.

The mysterious man looks at the two.

"I am here to see the boss." The man said.

The two nodded and opened the main chamber door and we see man sitting on a throne and he has red hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a red tank top, blue leather pants, a red leather boot and a blue leather boot and his left arm is a lobster claw.

This is the evil Dr Lobster Claw.

Dr Lobster Claw looks at the mysterious man as he bowed.

"So my loyal minion did you get it?" Dr Lobster Claw asked.

The man bowed and nodded.

"Yes boss it is in the briefcase." The man said. "But don;t you think we should worry about the spies?"

Dr Lobster Claw laughed.

"I am not worried about those spies." Dr Lobster Claw said. "It is Clare Edwards that worries me. That girl has foiled my plans since she was a little girl and I won;t have my plans be foiled."

The man nodded.

"That is true boss." He said. "But think this will work?"

Dr Lobster Claw smiled.

"Yes soon my plans will work and no one not even that girl Clare Edwards can stop me." Dr Lobster Claw said.

Soon Dr Lobster Claw laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear his laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**SORRY IT IS SHORT!**

**ANYWAY THERE WILL BE SONGS!**

**NEXT WILL HAVE CLARE AND ALLI AND CLARE'S COUSIN KAZZ!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
